This invention relates to an electric cooking apparatus, and in particular such an electric cooking apparatus including removable control module and food container.
There are in existence a large variety of electric cooking apparatus, including, e.g. deep fryers and grills. In some such apparatus, there have been provided with a detachable control module with various electrical and/or electronic components for controlling the operation of the apparatus. However, the connection between the control module and the rest of the apparatus is often rather loose such that accidental disconnection would sometimes occur.
Furthermore, it has always been very difficult to clean the apparatus since such contains a large number of water-sensitive electrical and/or electronic components. In addition, sometimes a user may have poured too little oil into the deep fryer. This is very dangerous as over-heating may occur.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an electric cooking apparatus in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public. Such and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing discussion.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric cooking apparatus including a body member, a container adapted to contain food to be cooked and a control module operable to control the operation of said apparatus, wherein said body member, said container and said control module are releasably engageable with one another, wherein said container and said control module each includes a respective engagement member which are complementary with and releasably engageable with each other, and wherein said control module is locked against movement from said body member when said body member, said container and said control module are engaged with one another.
Said control module may conveniently be disengageable from said body member only when said engagement members are disengaged from each other. This would prevent unintentional disengagement of the control module from the apparatus.
Said body member may suitably be free of electrical or electronic components, thus allowing the body member to be cleaned in water or other cleaning liquid.
The container may advantageously be mounted with at least one heating element, for heating up the container and the food and/or cooking medium therein.
The control module may advantageously include at least one electrical connector adapted to electrically connect with at least one complementary electrical connector of said container to close an electric circuit of said apparatus. Conveniently, said control module may include a pair of electrical connectors adapted to electrically connect with a pair of complementary electrical connectors of said container to close an electric circuit of said apparatus. Such seeks to ensure that the apparatus is only operable when such is properly assembled.
Said at least one electrical connector of said container may suitably be carried by a heating element of said container. More conveniently, said at least one electrical connector of said container may be provided at an end of said heating element. Advantageously, said pair of electrical connectors of said container may be carried by a heating element of said container. More suitably, said pair of electrical connectors of said container may each be provided at a respective end of said heating element.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric cooking apparatus including a body member, a container adapted to contain food to be cooked and a control module operable to control the operation of said apparatus, wherein said body member, said container and said control module are releasably engageable with one another, wherein said container has a bottom surface for supporting said food to be cooked, and wherein when said apparatus is positioned on a horizontal surface, said bottom surface of said container is inclined relative to said horizontal surface.
Said container may suitably include an upper rim and said bottom surface of said container may be inclined relative to a plane containing said upper rim of said container. Advantageously, when said body member, said container and said control module are engaged with one another, said bottom surface of said container may slope upwardly from an end proximate said control module to an opposite end thereof.